1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-phase biodegradable implant/carrier (carrier) and a method for manufacturing and using the carrier in a physiological system to receive, induce and support subdermal tissue.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Devices used for treating and repairing damaged or defective tissue are well-known in the art. Whenever damage to tissue occurs, the tissue must be supported in a fairly stable condition as it is being regrown. Some structural types of tissue such as bone can be regrown naturally provided the trauma area is not significantly disrupted during the healing process. Outer supports such as a cast or sling can be used to secure the trauma area. Inner supports such as rods or pins may also be used in severe cases.
If the damaged tissue region has low cellular density or lacks vasculature, as in articular cartilage, the healing process can sometimes last several months, years or may not occur whatsoever. If inner support pins are used, they require surgical implantation and, after several months or years, the pins often need to be surgically removed. Surgically implanting and removing support pins presents undue shock or trauma to the patient's system. Moreover, once the internal supports are removed, a hole or void is left in the region which must then be naturally filled with growing tissue to fully complete the healing process. In the interim, the hole or void may leave the tissue prone to subsequent damage or breakage.